This invention relates to pneumatic impact tool devices and particularly to heavy duty pneumatically driven chisels. In such devices, which commonly strike about 900 blows per minute, the forward-motion of the chisel is damped by a rubber sleeve which is impacted by the shoulder of a so-called lower sleeve, made of metal, which fits over the chisel and seats against the tapered outer surface of the chisel. A retainer sleeve fits over and is secured to the barrel end of the chisel device and surrounds the lower sleeve and the rubber impact absorbing sleeve member. The impact absorbing member fits against the inwardly extending flanged end of the retainer sleeve. The flanged end fits closely but loosely around the outer surface of the lower sleeve.
A chisel is removed from the impact chiseling device by removing the retainer sleeve and then withdrawing the chisel. Once the retainer sleeve is removed, accidental triggering of the device would drive the piston and upper sleeve of the device out of the barrel as projectiles. These "projectiles" can and have caused serious injuries to anyone or anything in their path.